What to Expect
by blackcat9517
Summary: What does Natsume Hyuuga have to expect when his wife is pregnant?


_**What to Expect **_

_by_

**blackcat9517**

**Summary: What does Natsume Hyuuga have to expect when his wife is pregnant?

* * *

**

**Mood Swings**

The infamous mood swings. How could anyone not know what is it. My wife, Mikan Hyuuga turned from the sweet caring Polka- wife that I loved into a step mother just like in those fairy tales. I had to do everything, from cleaning the house, buying groceries to cleaning our cat, Ronaldo's litterbox. I have no idea why she named him after that soccer player. That woman is mad! To me, pregnancy is a time where not only a woman is pregnant but a time where the wife bullies the husband.

**Weird Cravings **

Her craving is another problem. Ever since she had gotten herself pregnant, Mikan had been eating a lot of weird food such as ice cream with chocolate chip cookies and to mention the infamous 'Howalons' that she kept eating. I had to ask Koko Krunch who is now a teacher at the bloo- academy to stop by at my house and deliver those vile things. He's more of a delivery boy now rather than a teacher.

**Mood Swings... Again**

I'll give an advice to married men, never get home late. I had so much work at the hospital at one time... Did I mention that I'm an Orthopedic- in other words, a bone specialist. So now back to my story, I had a lot of work at the hospital that it was past ten when I completed my work. I usually get home by seven thirty. So I got home late and the wo- Mikan was standing at the door way glaring at me. I told her why I'm late but that idiotic wife of mine wouldn't believe me. She accused me of going to a club, also known as cheating. So we had a small.... okay maybe not so small argument and I finally calmed her down thanks to my good looks and my skills as a good kisser.

**Preparations**

Mikan was seven months pregnant at that time and we decided to go to the shopping mall to get ready for the baby. We were at the clothes section and I told her that we should probably buy clothing for boys but being the stubborn Mikan she was, she insisted on buying girl's clothes. We didn't really know if the baby is a boy or a girl so I insisted on buying boy's clothes just in case and if it's a girl, we can always use it without a problem. The only way to settle the problem was by playing rock, paper and scissors. Yes, it was quite childish and she won. How ironic.

**9****th**** Month**

"Natsume" Mikan called as she grabbed a hold of the blanket, trying to wake her husband up and so she gently shook his shoulder "Natsume"

Natsume groaned and looked at the alarm clock, 7:30 am. He then rolled over to face his wife and asked sleepily "What?" he tried to open his eyes but couldn't.

"I think my water just broke"

Her husband sighed "I'll get you a new bottle downstairs. Just give me five more minutes" he then opened one eye and saw his wife glaring at him before hitting him with a pillow making him fully awake "What was that for?" he asked lazily and sat up

Mikan frowned "Not a water bottle! My 'water' broke!" she then felt her stomach getting painful by the minute and so the brunette clutched her stomach "The baby's coming out!"

Natsume's eyes widen and he climbed out of bed "I'll go start the car engine" with that, he dashed out of the room before coming back moments later to see his wife screaming in pain. He scooped her into his arms before carefully walk down the stairs and placed his wife at the back seat. He closed the door before entering the car.

Throughout the whole time in the car, the only thing Mikan could do was scream in pain "Will you please stop screaming? My ears hurt" Natsume complained without taking his eyes off the road. He was driving as fast as he could.

"Scream? How can I not scream!!! Natsume Hyuuga! You were the one who did this to me and I will not stop until the baby is out!"

Twenty one minutes later, he reached the hospital and pulled by the 'Emergency Driveway' and he could see hospital staffs rushing towards his car. Natsume was for certain had a lot of phone calls to make

**During Labor**

To me, labor was the worst. She literally crushed my hand and luckily my bones were not broken but instead my hand was bruised. She was screaming in my ear and kept on rambling nonsense. I really do think her scream is going to effect my hearing.

_So now, Mikan was currently in the labor room with Natsume by her side and it had been an hour since she was admitted to the hospital. Some of their friends and families were waiting outside. _

_Aoi Hyuuga ran down the hallway as fast as she could and saw a couple of people waiting outside "I'm sorry I'm late everyone" she apologized and bowed _

"_Aoi, why are you late?" asked her father, Nadeshiko Hyuuga _

"_I'm sorry Daddy but there was a traffic jam" she explained and sat on the empty seat next to him "So what did I miss and where's Natsu-nii?" _

"_Well, Natsume is in the labor room with Mikan but it's been an hour and the baby hasn't come out yet" Sumire explained as she crossed her legs "And has anyone seen Koko? He said something about getting coffee" _

"_Tsubasa's missing too" Misaki said and looked around for her husband _

"_And don't forget Ruka" added Hotaru _

_All of a sudden, they could hear a scream muffling from the room. They could hear Mikan yelling at Natsume and blaming him for making her suffer. _

"_All right Mrs. Hyuuga, when you have another contraction, I want you to push" ordered the doctor _

_Mikan nodded as she grasped her husband's hand as hard as she could "You do realize you're crushing my hand" Natsume pointed out, trying to resist the pain his wife was causing._

"_Do you have any idea how much this hurts? Stop complaining. It's nothing compared to what I'm experiencing now!" she snapped as she had another contraction "This is your fault, pervert! When we get back home, you'll listen to me and I'm never ever going to sleep with a jerk like you ever again!" _

_Natsume just sighed and ignored her constant rambling. He knew how much pain she was going through and wouldn't dare say a word. His hand will probably be broken by the time the baby is delivered 'Her anger will go away once this is over and she won't remember what she just said' he thought_

"_Okay Mrs. Hyuuga, just a bit more. I can see the baby's head. Just a little bit more..." _

_The brunette screamed once more and pushed the baby out with all her might and the baby was finally out. The sound of baby crying filled the room. _

"_Congratulations! It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed_

_Natsume smiled and kissed his wife's cheek "I guess you were right. It's a boy" Mikan said weakly and smiled. Moments later, she could see the doctor handing over the newborn baby to his father _

_Natsume carefully hold the baby in his arms. The baby slowly opened his eyes and looked at his father. He seemed to have inherited Natsume's eyes. Mikan smiled at the sight. It was definitely beautiful. Natsume then handed the baby to Mikan "He seems to have your eyes, Natsume" _

_Her husband drew himself closer to his wife and kissed her softly "Yes he does" _

**A Baby**

I was the proudest man on earth at that time. After a small argument with Mikan, we have both decided to name our son Nakatsu Hyuuga.

So here I am now, sitting beside the bed with Nakatsu in my arms. I looked up and smiled at my wife. My phone suddenly rang and I handed Nakatsu to his mother before answering the call. It was one of the hospital staffs reminding me that my car is still parked in front of the emergency driveway but then, something else struck me. I told Mikan I'd be back as soon as I can and had Aoi watch over her.

**Rushing **

The reason I was in such a hurry was that I forgot to lock the door! I was in such a hurry to the hospital this morning that I barely locked the house door. Mikan is going to kill me if anything happens. Great. What if Ronaldo escapes? So if your wife is having a baby and you're panicked, just don't forget to lock the door.

* * *

**blackcat9517: So how was it? This story is based on Natsume's point of view except for the 9****th**** Month part. For those who are wondering why I named their cat Ronaldo well, I named him after my neighbour's cat. He would usually hang out at my house in the evening. So thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I'll see you guys later and have a nice day. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice as it belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.**


End file.
